Our Family
by Noreen
Summary: What if Jay and Robin, twin orphans raised by the Brotherhood had to write a paper about their family for school?


Just a cute, short little piece written by me and my brother Draggy. What happens when Robin and Jay have to write a paper about their family for school? The regular text is their paper, and theiltalics are forflashbacks. Enjoy! And remember to tell us what you think, constructive criticism is awesome!

My Family, an essay by Robin

And Jay!

We're writing this paper together because we're twins.

So we have to share the same family.

Anyways, we don't really have a "normal" family like most other kids.

Yeah we live in a really big, really cool old…

House. With a lot of other people, kind'a like a foster home.

And it's tons of fun! There are a bunch of other guys who live there with us, and they're all really cool.

Especially Duke, he's the one who runs the home.

And he's the one who found us.

Yeah, we never met our real parents, Duke said he found us wrapped up in a basket and lying alone in an ally way on a really dark night during a rainstorm.

Did you ever notice that these kinds of things always happen on a dark and stormy night?

_A tall grey drake made his way silently through the streets of Puckworld. He hunched over against the rain and flipped the collar of his maroon trench coat up for the bit of shelter it provided. His left hand brushed against a large bump in his pocket, the reward from today's work. Duke L'Orange was feeling quite proud of himself, he'd managed to lift the diamond without setting off a single alarm and now he was only blocks away from the Lair, the secret home of the Brotherhood Of the Blade. He was drifting through the shadows when he thought he heard something or someone crying over the rainfall. He drew his gold ducksaber, ready to activate it at the slightest sign of trouble. He followed the sound to a dumpster, but couldn't see anything, so he activated his saber, allowing it's soft golden glow to illuminate the area. He heard the sound again and looked down, only to discover a small basket, covered by an old torn blanket._

_"Ey, it's alright, I'm not gonna hurt ya little fella," he whispered as he pulled back the cover, expecting to see a small animal, like a dog or a cat. Instead he met a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at him._

_"Wha da?" Duke maneuvered the saber so he could see the bodies of two tiny ducklings, one dark blue and the other bright red._

_"Aw, poor little guy," he cooed, fearing that it was too late for the red ducking who wasn't moving. The suddenly a pair of big brown eyes opened, and a shrill cry filled the ally. "Whoa, keep it down der, ya don't wanna wake up da whole city." Duke placed the blanket back over the basket in an attempt the muffle the cries, for the blue one had followed the red one's lead. He cradled the basket against his chest and hurried the rest of the way home, intent on handing the babies over to someone who could handle them._

Duke had no idea what to call us, but one of his friends came up with the names Robin and Bluejay.

Because of our feathers, incase you didn't guess. Since Robin has bright red feathers, red hair, and brown eyes.

Whereas Jay has dark blue feathers, purplish hair, and blue eyes.

It was fun growing up with Duke, because we didn't have just one mom or one dad, we had a whole Lair full.

Meaning that since Duke was in charge of everyone there, not just us, a lot of the others looked out for us.

Especially Thunderblade, he's really cool.

Yeah, Thunder got assigned to be our mentor because he's lived there his whole life, and we like to think of him as kind'a like a big brother.

Yep, he's always there to help us out.

_"Hey little Jay-bird, we hear you think you'd make a good thief," taunted Gavin. The large bully and his friends had caught 7-year-old Jay demonstrating his slight-of-hand techniques one day after school. "And the last thing we need around here is a little thief."_

_Jay backed away slowly, he'd always been small for his age and didn't stand a chance against Gavin.. "I wasn't doin' anything," he said softy, "honest, I was just playin' around." He thought it was ironic that Gavin, the kid who bullied everyone into giving up their lunch money, was accusing anyone of being a thief._

_"You hear that boys?" asked Gavin, turning to his friends. "He was just playing around. What do you say we play around a little?" They had Jay cornered against the wall._

_"Sure, let's all play a nice, friendly game," suggested a deep voice from behind the bullies. They all whirled around to find the source of the voice and Jay caught sight of a tall, white-feathered 16-year-old with golden brown eyes and hair smirking at the bullies. Robin was standing at Thunder's side, she'd sensed something was wrong and led him to the side of the building where Jay was._

_Jay grinned as Gavin and his friends ran away, tripping over their own feet in their haste to get away from Thunder._

_"You okay kid?" he asked, leaning an arm over the blue boy's shoulders. He was glad he hadn't needed to resort to activating his silver ducksaber in order to scare them away._

_Jay nodded. "Yeah, they didn't even touch me."_

_"Good. Ya know, if you 'n Robin don't grow pretty soon we're gonna have to teach ya how to deal with those bullies who like to pick on littler kids," said Thunder, leading them back home to the Lair._

And the others help us out a lot too.

Yeah, mostly Thunder's friends, they're cool too. Mavrik is Thunder's best friend, and he's also a total daredevil, he'll do anything!

Mavrik is sort'a an orphan too. He's probably the only kid in the world who ran away _from_ the circus. His whole family was in a trapeze act.

That's how he got so good at climbing things. And no one can ever catch him because he's too fast.

But he didn't like it, so now Mavrik lives with us. He's really funny, and he's always got a really cool new idea to try.

And Hawkeye is another one of Thunder's friends. He's really smart because he reads a lot of books.

He's usually the one who helps us with our homework.

_"Yo Jay, Robin, you two wanna spar with me 'n Hawk?" asked Mavrik, the red-feathered duck with green eyes was knocking on the wall next to the open door to their room._

_"Okay!" Jay bounced up from where he'd been laying on his back, staring at the ceiling while he was supposed to be reading his text book._

_Robin lifted her head from where she was laying on her bed, facing the book she'd propped up against her pillow. "Jay, you can't!" she argued. "Sorry Mav, but we've got a huge mythology test tomorrow that we really need to study for."_

_"Oh really? What kind of mythology?" asked Hawkeye, picking up Jay's discarded book. The pale green-feathered duck ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair as his hazel eyes skimmed the pages._

_"Classical Greek," answered Robin, and we'll never get all the names straight!"_

_"Yeah, they do have some tough ones, like Poseidon, Demeter, and Persephone," said Hawkeye._

_An idea suddenly sprung into Mavrik's curly, raven-haired head. "Hey Hawk, you know all this classical myth stuff, right?"_

_"Yeah….and your point is?"_

_Mavrik was amazed that he hadn't thought of this before. "You can quiz 'em while we spar!" He was met by three blank looks. "See, you don't need to use your hands to remember the names," he explained, "and it'll be good practice for us to fight while distracted. What do you think?"_

_"That might actually work," answered Hawkeye slowly, thinking it over in his head._

_"Cool. So what're we waiting for?" asked Jay._

_"Let's go!" added Robin._

_Thunder found them an hour later in one of the Lair's many small padded gyms. From the look of things Robin and Hawkeye were on a team against Jay and Mavrik. Everything about their match was normal, except for the fact that Hawkeye was calling out random questions about Greek mythology._

_"Robin, the god of the sun," called Hawkeye as his green saber connected with Jay's blue one._

_Robin parried Mavrik's black saber before answering. "Umm…is it Apollo?" she answered, swinging her red saber up to block Jay's attack._

_"Right! Jay, who's the god of war?"_

_"Oh, I know this one…" he jumped back from Robin's wide swing. "It's Ares!"_

_"Got it!" Hawkeye grinned at Thunder's quizzical glace. He used his saber to point at the Classical Mythology book laying near the door. Thunder read the title and understood. He grinned, chuckling as he left to find Duke for their pre-heist planning session._

Let's see, who else are we missing?

Well there's Onyx, she'd probably the toughest girl you'll ever meet. She could beat up most of the guys.

Not Thunder though.

But I've seen her take on the others.

Ya know, we don't have nearly as many girls as boys in our family.

I know, it's totally not fair. Oh, we can't forget about Willow! But she's moved out now.

That's because she married Meth, another one of Thunder's friends who used to live with us too.

Well, I think that's about it.

There you have it, our family.


End file.
